Withdrawal Symptoms
by HotdogInAPineappleWorld
Summary: Being an MI7 agent is dangerous... and Annabelle is very aware of that fact. A Kel/Belle oneshot.


_I dunno why I decided to post this seperate from my drabbles... 'Cause I can I suppose_?_ I dunno, but enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Withdrawal Symptoms<span>

Annabelle, being a typical, stubborn and hard headed Fritton, did not want too admit to the fact that anything was wrong. Besides in an environment like St Trinians you have to keep your cards close to your chest, your problems under wraps and your secrets behind a six inch thick titanium safe, preferably wrapped in bomb proof material. To put it simply, saying that something was wrong was asking for trouble which included, insistent nagging from the Totty's, constant spying from everybody, blackmail opportunities from the Geeks and the Rude Girls and flat out trouble from everyone else. The phrase, 'letting it go' was not within any St Trinians vocabulary and rightly so, it's what made them such formidable opponents.

So the new Head Girl was careful not to let anything slip, despite the fact that she couldn't sleep and that she had nightmares when she did, she didn't let it show just how much the absence of her girlfriend, THE Kelly Jones was upsetting her. It still gave her a thrill to be able to think of the MI7 agent as her girlfriend, it made her smile if only briefly because the rest of the time she was FAR too busy worrying about what the ex-Head Girl was up to. She could be anywhere, Africa, Pakistan, South America, Antarctica, Australia, China… Space? She could be anywhere because by MI7 protocol she wasn't allowed to tell Annabelle where she was or give a mention as to anything that may be of any relevance as to the location or intentions of the mission. So Annabelle was left basically blind with only every God awful situation possible running through her mind. During the day it was bearable, she had things to distract her, to keep her occupied, she had a job to do but at night there was nothing, just empty silence, lacking the soft breathing she had become accustomed to hearing along with her own. She just had the nightmare visions, keeping her awake and pleading silently that Kelly Jones will come back alive, that wherever she is… she's safe.

It is on a particularly bad night that Annabelle jolted awake violently whilst breathing heavily, the sweat sticking her vest to her ski and her heart pounding erratically as if it were trying to escape her chest. Her hands curled into fists, bunching up the sheet and knowing she'd get no more sleep that night, she tossed off the blanket with a frustrated sigh and stepped out her room. It was times like that when she was glad she had her own room. The cool air wrapped around her and chilled her, calming her and she wandered the corridors of the building that had become her home, allowing memories to surface, all of which contained a certain black haired wonder.

The time Kelly and she had been walking down the hallway and the Head Girl at the time had growled to herself, pinned the frankly stunned brunette to the wall and kissed her, much to the enjoyment of everyone else. Belle can still hear the wolf-whistles and the whoops, she'd blushed beet red… Kelly had rather enjoyed it as well, except she never blushes, she just smirks. Well there was the ONE time Annabelle had got her to blush. Something about kissing her VERY passionately in front of her entire family… Siblings and all, not that she'd actually known that she was kissing Kelly in front of fellow Jones'. Still, she'd got a blush and that image stuck with her, tucked safely in a corner of her mind. Memory after memory. Annabelle paused at the base off the staircase and smiled when she recalled her first day…

"_Kelly Jones… I'm Head Girl…"_

"_Really?"_

She shakes her head at her own stupidity, she'd been so naïve… She sighed softly and walked on along the wood boards, steps creaking softly on the floor, she began to regret not bringing a jacket, it really was cold out there. She rubbed her arms to get the blood flowing and looked around herself, feeling that fondness for the decrepit building build at the mess, the chaos engraved in the walls. Scorch marks, paintball shots, dents, scratches and drawings… Everyone has left their mark.

It was strange, the aching void that Kelly had managed to leave behind, probably without even realising it. The Fritton wondered if she actually knew how much she meant to her. It almost… hurt being away from her but the worrying… that was worse. She could be killed, tortured, shot, stabbed, poisoned… and Annabelle would never know. She'd be waiting when in reality there was nothing to be waiting for other than a coffin and a cold lifeless body. Belle shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold and she swallowed back the rising anxiety and rubbed her arms again as she took a deep soothing breath… She knew she shouldn't think like that but what was she supposed to do when Kelly hadn't called? She called every single day without fail and for the past week she just hadn't… It certainly wasn't helping thinking over it though, it was making Belle light headed.

It was then that a hand slipped over her own smoothly and she jolted slightly, tensing before relaxing hesitantly and she forgot to breathe a moment before an arm wrapped around her waist, a hand rubbing warmth back into her cold skin slowly. She wondered if she was dreaming...

"I'm so sorry Belle," A familiar voice whispered, sounding so sincere and sad and understanding that it had to be real and in an instant, the brunette turned and flung her arms around her girlfriend's neck tightly.

"I was worried sick!... You bloody idiot!" She muttered, voice trembling with emotion and the embrace was returned, the warmth spreading through her.

"I know. They wouldn't let me call… I'm so sorry…" Kelly murmured, breathing in the other girl gently.

"Don't do that again. Just don't…" Belle pleaded.

"Don't worry Belle… I won't… because I quit…" The Jones assured her and Annabelle held on tighter, never wanting to let go because sometimes that's all you can do, hold on and hope it all works out…

…

"How did you get here?" Belle prompted softly as she got comfy along the older girl who was flat on her back, on the Head Girl's bed.

"I just called in a favour..." Kelly breathed quietly, a simple but satisfying enouggh for now explanation. For now...

"I thought you liked your job…" Annabelle mumbled into Kelly's neck.

"I did… until they told me I couldn't call you… You know I've never really liked doing as I'm told anyway," The other girl replied with a small smile that was returned.

"So you're all mine then?" Belle quipped teasingly and soft lips pressed to her own.

"For as long as you want me," The Ex-MI7 agent said, making a silent promise for the future.

"That'll be a while… I hope you don't mind," The Fritton smiled and as Kelly Jones' arms held her closer, the legend herself grinned; a grin that Annabelle didn't see but could feel and she took a breath.

"Not one damned bit…" She beamed because though there would be hell to pay from her boss for quitting, you can't just walk away from an agency that's meant to be a myth after all, she couldn't much care less what MI7 tried to do. St Trinians has fought off SWAT, Army, Navy Seals… a bunch of spies won't serve much of a problem… Kelly sighed contentedly, running a hand through brown locks and the pair were thinking the same thing, the same thing that maybe they'd say one day, not yet, not now but maybe one day.

"_I need you..."_

To be honest though, they didn't really need to say a thing, being apart just really wasn't worth the effort…

* * *

><p><em>So what ya' reckon? Review 'cause I brought Kelly back?<em>


End file.
